Me and God Love Her
by WhispereingSounds
Summary: When Rainbow Dash is beginning to have thoughts of her friend, how will it turn out? (Warning: GirlxGirl, AppleDash, RariShy, and TwiPie)
1. Lost?

Note: This is my first and official AppleDash fanfiction, a possible large amount of stories. I am unsure where I am going to go with this officially, but I don't expect this to emerge inside of the most notable fanfictions such as Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, and the Sweet Apple Massacre.

Sunlight streamed through the plaid curtains of the farm pony's bedroom, peaking through a spare gap between the two pieces of fabric. The sunlight stretched across the floor and reached like grasping hooves towards the farm pony, beckoning her to awaken to the newest day. Two days ago had been the official ending of the apple season, and the trees had been harvested, the delicious and ripe apples awaiting patiently to be distributed to the eager customers that awaited them for shipments for wares such as Sugarcube Corner, where the Cakes and one of her beloved friends sold the most delectable treats known in Ponyville. The Apple family would commonly use their own share of the harvest to bake award-winning and infamous various types of apple-based pastries and deserts.  
Applejack drew her patched quilt over her head, attempted to shield her eyes from the radiating beams of light that perused her from the other side of the room. There was a rather cozy layout to the room, her bed with a queen sized, taking up much of the spare space of the farm house bedroom. A spare rocking chair sat in the corner with an old hat perched on the corner, collecting dust. A spare desk covered with letters and requests from the civilians of Ponyville piled themselves around old letters from family. Around the room, there were several framed pictures, each individually cared for and dusted. Each one showed a new image, mainly of her family and friends. One of her and her beloved sheep-dog Winona sat above her bed, and all around them pictures of races, events, celebrations, parties hosted by Pinkie Pie, meetings with the princess, the Royal Canterlot Wedding of Princess Candace and Twilight Sparkle's brother, Shining Armor.  
However, what caught the attention of the few people that were allowed to enter the abode of the Apple Family was four pictures that resided on the night stand next to her, accompanied with a horse-shoe shaped light who's light had long since been snuffed. A beautiful mare wearing a braid in her hair, and bore the same enchanting jade eyes as the farm pony, stared lovingly into the eyes of an opposite stallion. While the mare bore a cream colored coat, the stallion was more orange, following pursuit with a reddish mane and solemn, sunken gray eyes. However, a more appealing nature that was drawn from both him and his daughter was the constant companionship of their freckles, ever present. Apple Jack turned her head and raced her hoof lazily, stroking over the frame of the two ponies while she let out a sorrow induced sigh, her breath faltering ever so slightly.  
Each morning was a task like the next, waking up and having to face the identities of the two parents that she would never see again. Ever since the passing of her parents, she was left to be the soul provider of her family, working long hours on the farm to ensure that everything was well kept and the animals were fed. Each morning was the same, but the farm pony adored Sweet Apple Acres over an rural house in Ponyville, surrounded by the noisiness of the city. Here, there was peace and serenity at every peak, from the soft breezes that were often accompanied in the cool mornings of spring, to the different creatures that roamed the land. This was the land that Applejack had always, and will always, call home. Nopony else could tear her from this secluded, yet popular resort.  
Removing the hoof-sewn quilt from over her body, the orange pony stretched out her legs, flexing her hind quarters and moving them around, stiff after a restless night. She moved herself from the bed slowly, walking over with a small skip in her step to the dresser, where a mirror was perched proudly over head. Her several awards and newspaper articles from the local paper. Her brush laid on her dresser, which she picked up with her mouth and whipped her mane over her shoulder, slowly brushing it. Finally feeling impressed with it, she tied her hair in the normal pony-tail and placed on her beloved light brown Stetson hat. Much like her freckles and stubborn personality, her personal trademark came from wearing her hat constantly. Not many ponies knew why she did, outside of the Apple family at least.  
A figure came rushing through the half-open door in a blur of brown, white, and red flashed through, hurling itself towards the farm pony. Before she could open her mouth to speak, a warm tongue was lapping at her cheek affectionately, and she could hear the panting of her beloved companion in her ear. Applejack laughed softly, pressing her hooves lightly against the collie and pushing her away gently, before slowly standing back onto all fours."Now Winona, ah told ya'll not ta do that anymore, ya hear? Ya'll are cute as a filly playin' in the mud on a warm day in Summer, but ah don't need'ha lickin' the freckles right off of mah face!"  
The Boarder Collie glanced down, sulking silently while her tail recoiled and was pulled tighter to her, only occasionally giving a light and effort-filled wag of understanding while she was scolded. Her large eyes stared directly up at Applejack, who had pressed her lips together and remained stern, but slowly, a large smile broke over the mare's face."Oh, alright. Ya'll are too cute ta be scoldin', but remember, ah'm not a big fan of that there lickin', understand? Come on now, let's go get the rest o' the family and get on some here breakfast." With that, she moved away and trotted down the hallway and into the open kitche area, where Granny Smith was mumbling to herself about how the plates were watching her.  
"Ah swear those darned tootin' dishes there keep on movin' an' tauntin' me!" The elderly pony complained as she saw her granddaughter enter the room through the hallway entrance, and pointed a hoof directly to a white plate with apples creating a circle in the middle. Applejack turned her head to look, but clearly saw nothing moved the slightest since the last use of the fine plate.  
"Granny, ah'd love ta sit here and chat with ya, but ah need ta get breakfast on and get Apple Bloom off to school, ya know how that filly gets when her stomach's growlin'." The younger mare moved around the kitchen, working her way around as she prepared a hearty helping of toast, apple juice, and fresh eggs of which Granny Smith had went out to collect earlier that morning. She moved over to the counter, where a silver bell waited to be used, next to a counter lined with plates filled of equal portions."Meals ready, come an' get it while it's hot!" She rang the bell, and heard small hooves trotting down the hallway.  
"Finally, ah'm starvin'!" The cheerful voice of her younger sister caused the earth pony to smile proudly, clearly pleased at how eager the young filly was to have her cooking inside of her stomach. She stepped up onto a stool, and grasped for a plate of food, while Applejack approached behind her with her ribbon, using her hooves and mouth to tie the young filly's hair up. Big Mac soon entered pursuit after his sisters and grandmother, sitting down at a stool at the counter, and letting out a withdrawn sigh. He simply munched on his breakfast a bit, and scooted it away, appearing solemn and anti-social.  
Applejack knew by instinct the way that her brother was acting that something was clearly wrong and was on his mind, but deciding to address the matter later, she placed a hoof on her sisters shoulder, and gave a reassuring smile."Come on sis, it's time we getcha down to the school."  
"Do ah have to goooo," Apple Bloom began protesting, staring at her empty plate out of moodiness. Ever since Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle had been caught with a two week long virus, the young filly seemed to have lost all interest in her schooling, often protesting when it was time to go.  
Applejack stared at her for several long moments, drawing in a deep breath as she knew that this argument was a repeat of the past week, slowly letting out a soft sigh, she placed the small filly upon her back, trotting out of the doorway."The answer is yes, ya have ta go ta school, no if's ands or buts about et! Ya'll will have Scootaloo and Sweetie back before ya know it, and ya can have the best time explorin' fur your cutie marks."  
At this mention of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom suddenly seemed ecstatic once more, her eyes widening while she let out a squeal of delight,"Ya're right sis, now all ah need ta do is think of ways fur the girls when they get back ta school! Thank ya so much!" She hugged her sister around the neck, and the orange pony laughed in return, leaning into the hug while she placed her sister down. The young filly turned and waved, before bolting to the school house where the children were rushing into before the last bell rang.  
"That filly has more of an imagination then ah did... odd." With that, Applejack turned and stared making her way back to the farm, walking up the dirt road that led there, and sitting down to eat her own breakfast. She had only just started the second egg, since Granny Smith had been bickering about the coffee mugs now, and Big Mac had strayed once more to the barn where he spent most of his time. Applejack winced at the loud knock, usually someone only did that when something was urgent and important to be addressed, such as the princesses arriving in Ponyville.  
"What in tarnation could all that bangin' be for?" She questioned outloud while she moved her way to the doorway, opening it up and half-expecting to see a customer that needs urgent apples, but instead.. she was met with the brilliant eyes of her pink friend. The most happy and go lucky pony she knew, Pinkie Pie. However, the usual spark of happiness in her eyes appeared vacant and distant, once more resembling that of how Big Mac was earlier that very morning. Applejack tilted her head to the side, opening her mouth to speak but before the words were ushered, she noticed the poofiness of her friends man had gone flat and straight.  
"Hi Applejack..." The pink pony hung her head down low, her nose almost touching the dirt beneath her. Her back was even slumped, and she appeared depressed. Applejack tilted her head to the side, and stared down at her friend, clearly worried.  
"Pinkie, what in Sam Hill are you doin' here and why do ya look like ya just lost everythin'?"  
The pink pony shrugged momentarily, and then slowly moved her eyes up, but barely made any sudden contact with her friend, she tried to offer a smile, but it was very strained. Her blue eyes appeared almost gray, dull, and lifeless. She turned her head towards the road, and then once more to the ground."I needed someone to talk to, because I am not feeling quite to be my Pinkie self today, I woke up and Gummy was missing..."  
Applejack stared at her friend for several long moments, attempting to recall who Gummy exactly was. She recalled the name from a few times, usually when her and her friends were hosting pet dates together.. and suddenly, it all clicked. Gummy was Pinkie Pie's toothless baby alligator that she kept on a tight leash, but often times hosted parties for him. However, how could he have gotten out of her room? He was so small he could hardly get out of the bathtub.  
"Gummy? Well sugarcube, when was the last time that you had seen your Gummy?" Applejack attempted to hide the nervousness in her voice, but she was thinking of the guilt that would follow if she could not be able to aid her friend.  
"Last night, I was throwing a special super dooper party in honor of his one year with me, but when I put him in his bed last night with a piece of cake, a balloon, and a party hat, he disappeared the next morning. I am worried sick A.J, and I need someone that could help me find him, please!" Pinkie had literally thrown herself down at Applejack's hooves, groveling while tears streamed down her face, staining her dirty coat. Applejack laid down now, comforting her friend by stroking her mane.  
"Dont'cha worry sugar cube, ah am goin' to find Gummy, and get him back ta ya, alright?" She urged herself to smile, attempting to show her friend she was relaxed and collected, but she was rather nervous if they could succeed or not."Ah'll get Winona, and we can all head ta Sugar Cube Corner, an' sniff out where Gummy is."  
Pinkie slowly nodded her head and stood up on her four legs once more, her blue eyes had not changed from the solemn and distant grayish tint to the. Applejack placed her hoof on Pinkie and whistled for Winona, the young adult collie came bounding out from the kitchen, her tongue flying out of her mouth happily. She skid to a halt, and waited patiently for Applejack's command, wagging her tail excitedly.  
"Winona, come on sugarcube, we're goin' ta go help Pinkie here, ya understand?" The dog barked happily in response, and the trio ventured into Ponyville, while Winona placed her nose to the ground and began following the scent of her familiar friend. Applejack followed in pursuit, bending down here and there to glance under tables and chairs, but found nothing more then dust bunnies beneath. They walked inside of Pinkie Pie's room, a rather cheerfully decorated room with cupcakes aligning the walls and different types of pasteries, party supplies crowded the room, and a pleasant day bed was pressed against the wall. Balloons could be found scattered throughout the room.  
Winona approached the are where Gummy had last been seen, and glanced at the ceiling, barking loudly. Applejack's jade eyes slowly lifted towards the direction her companion was indicating at, and she lofted an eyebrow."Uh.. Pinkie... ya might want to look up."  
Pinkie's head slowly glanced upward, and her jaw slacked slightly open, and she let out a squeal of delight. There, floating before them, with a balloon tied around his midsection, was Gummy. The alligator still appeared to have his blank stare, while the balloon was hitting the sealing. Pinkie turned to Applejack, worry now flashing in her eyes which sparkled their normal brilliant blue now."AJ, what are we going to do?! My baby alligator is stuck up there tied to that balloon, which I hope I can be friends with after we solve this!" She turned her head upwards once more, sticking her tongue out of her mouth and squinting her eyes."Oh, oh I know! Maybe, we can stack a whole bunch of ponies and built a staircase to my Gummy, and then we can all go to an alternate dimension and have a party!"  
Applejack stared dumbfounded at her friend."Sugarcube, why don't ah just get a rope, an lasso your little critter down?"  
Pinkie Pie beamed and nodded her head several times in agreement, her hair had returned to it's normal poof, and she bounced happily to her closet, shuffling around in various old boxes she stored away for parties. At last, she returned with a rope in her mouth, trotting proudly before stumbling over her own feet and falling down, but rebounded off the floor as if it never happened. Applejack stared once more at her friend, having to stiffle a laugh.  
"Alright sugarcube, stand back!" With that, Applejack took the rope and looped it, tossing it into the air, and without much effort, wrapped it around the small alligator. She slowly began to move him down, making sure not to squeeze to hard and harm the small creature. Pinkie Pie watched in anticipation, biting on her hoof nervously. Slowly, Gummy descended to the floor and was automatically scooped up by Pinkie Pie, who kissed her beloved companion on top of the head.  
"Thank you sooooo much Applejack, I finally have my little Gummy Wummykins back!"  
"No problem Pinkie, just try not ta put a balloon on the little critter again, alright?"  
"Okie dokie lokie!"  
-


	2. Arguments and Shock

Rainbow Dash had laid perched upon a lonesome cloud in the sky after a rough and solid day's work while her partner Cloud Kicker was continuing her routine, flying around and sweeping through the clouds, enjoying the wind in her mane. The truth was that Rainbow Dash was just not that interested in her normal routine of showing off for her partner today, as the two would often challenge one another two different shunts that they could display when flying and clearing the skies on sunny days. What many ponies did not know was that Cloud Kicker was a talented flier and an old friend of Rainbow Dash from Flight Academy, a young Pegasus that had earned her spot as Rainbow Dash's partner on the Weather Team of Ponyville after she had proven herself a loyal friend to the cyan colored mare.

However, right now, everyone else was distant in thought compared to Rainbow Dash herself. She drew in a deep breath, and withdrew slowly, flipping onto her backside while she relaxed into the cloud, and stared up in thought at the sky. There never was anything important to do on days where the skies were to be cleared, most of the clouds could be cleared out within ten seconds flat, and otherwise, she was free the rest of the day, or until Cloud Kicker had finally finished her fair share of the clouds. Rainbow sighed, flipped once more onto her stomach while she drew her wings in closer to her body, glancing at how they danced off in the sunlight. Not many people would know, but while Dash was secure about her flying abilities, she also took pride in her personal appearance. She thought herself to be unique, a rather idolize person, compared to prissy mares such as her friend Rarity, a fashionista unicorn that spent most of her time designing dresses and frilly outfits that never interested Rainbow herself.

No, Rainbow preferred speed, the way that the wind ruffled her mane, the feeling of the air currents gliding alongside her movements, the way that the adrenaline would rush through her veins as she pushed herself to the limit. The thrill of flying and winning were two things that Rainbow Dash adored the most out of life, the things that she thrived from as a Pegasus, who would she be without her wings? She shuddered at the thought, closing her eyes and beginning to imagine life as a unicorn or an earth pony. No, that would take too much effort.

Cloud Kicker flew over after several minutes of taking her sweet time, and pressed her hoof gently against Rainbow Dash. The Pegasus jumped slightly in reaction and yawned loudly, stretching out her legs. Cloud Kicker blushed and placed her hooves behind her back, glancing down at the cloud. She didn't mean to startle her partner, but she always seemed to forget that the Pegasus was prone to taking deep naps when on a "break".

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, I didn't know you were asleep. I just wanted to let you know I finished clearing my half of the sky finally, and should be getting back to Ditzy Doo, you know how she can tend to be when left alone for too long." The dark purple Pegasus turned her head towards the sky as Rainbow shrugged and beckoned her off with a hoof, muttering her words lowly.

"Yeah, yeah. Great job, see you later." With that, Dash closed her eyes as Cloud Kicker flew off in a rush, clearly excited to return to her friend. Rainbow, however, didn't seem to notice when she was there as it was. Instead, she was lost in thought. She had a wonderful life, amazing friends, and was potentially going to become a Wonderbolt, she personally did know the Wonderbolts and had managed to impress them tremendously on more then one occasion. Yet, there was something that was absent in her waking life, almost nonexistent. Her eyes slowly opened as she stared at the ground, the reason was Dash had never harbored anypony as her special somepony.

The closest anyone ever came to capturing Rainbow's attention was Soarin, a male Pegasus that was an official Wonderbolt. She enjoyed being semi-friends with the stallion and believed him to be a gifted flyer, but the truth was that stallions never truly appealed to Rainbow Dash. They were too rough around the edges and confusing, and often times tried becoming too dominant in the bedroom. She usually refused anybody that attempted to peruse a relationship with her and in return was hardly saght after, as word spread like a wildfire in the Everfree Forest that the Rainbow Dash was celibate... which was false. She was independent. Trust no pony but yourself and those who prove themselves loyal to you. However, she found that trust in her five best friends, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack. Each represented an element of Harmony, the very traits of friendship itself. However, out of all her friends, Applejack was the one she harbored the deepest loyalty for.

Ever since coming to Ponyville Dash had expanded her social circle to more select friends (and several fans) then her long time friend Fluttershy. Her loyalties began residing with Applejack when she saw the courage and honesty of the farm pony, not only that, Applejack was a pretty gifted athlete for an earth pony. They always competed, which kept things interesting between the two as friends. You never knew what was to be expected when those two were in the presence of one another. Rainbow Dash sighed and glanced down to the ground, bored, however her magenta eyes became ecstatic as she caught sight of the familiar hat of Applejack. Swooping down from her cloud, she hovered in the air above Applejack, flying beside the trotting mare. She appeared to be troubled, and Dash's face twisted in worry.

"AJ, are you okay?" Rainbow Dash questioned her friend, attempting to hide the nervousness of the pony's answer in her voice, attempting to remain calm and collect as she always would be around her friends. However, the presence of this pony was something that always kept her on her hooves.

Applejack halted and turned around, staring directly into Rainbow Dash's magenta eyes, and began to shake her head side to side, kicking a small rock in the middle of the road."Ah'm not sugarcube, actually, ah'm far from okay. Ah just got word from mah uncle in Manehattan that mah aunt Orange is dyin'.." Her voice was distant, but she remained strong when she spoke. That was always something Dash had admired about Applejack.

Rainbow Dash's ears pressed against her skull, as she stroked her hooves slowly through the mare's mane, attempting to show her best support for her without appearing too awkward. However, the way that the mare flinched away and appeared uncomfortable with her friends petting surprised Rainbow Dash, after all, it had been more comforting then flirtatious. Rainbow's magenta eyes squinted a bit as she watched A.J closely, the mares facial expression had changed from bad to worse.

"Are you alright, Applejack? You usually never turn away when someone touches you."

Applejack appeared to be almost distant from her friend then ever now, and just canted her head to the side, her jade eyes staring directly into the pools of magenta. The farm pony's eyes had hardened, and she slowly moved herself onto her hooves, scowling in anger."Ah don't need your sympathy Rainbow, ah know you only are comfortin' me because ya need a partner to race with. Well this ain't tha time nor place for it." She stamped her hoof onto the ground and challenged Rainbow Dash with her anger filled eyes.

Rainbow Dash flipped into the air, hovering right above Applejack's head, staring at her as the two became incredibly close, close enough to where they could feel each other's unsteady breaths on their faces. Rainbow snorted carbon dioxide from her flare nostrils into Applejack's face, denying to allow the mare to have the upper hand in this argument that had emerged."I was just attempted to be a loyal friend, because you know, that's what my Element of Harmony is, loyalty!"

Applejack narrowed her eyebrows now and turned around, trotting away from Rainbow Dash. She was fed up with the pegasus and how she always attempted to become a better athlete than anyone around her. Rainbow Dash scoffed and returned to her lonesome cloud, mumbling to herself about unloyal and stuck up farm ponies. Sometimes, she hated that earth pony with a passion.

The cyan pegasus turned her head and analyzed the ground once more, the anger had long since boiled down and she stretched out her wings once more, deciding to lay down and take a nap... that was, before an annoying tweeting was ushered in her ear. She grumbled, cupping her hooves over her ears to block it out. However, now something was pulled at her mane. She turned her head around to see a familiar looking falcon attempting to awaken her, it cawed out mightly, and swooped down to the ground below. Rainbow Dash peaked over the cloud and glanced down below to see Fluttershy standing by, waiting for her.

Rainbow flew down to her friend, who jumped in surprise and cowered, her hooves covering her head in defense of whatever creature may be wanting to harm her. The Pegasus tilted her head to the side and cleared her throat, appearing rather annoyed."Er... Fluttershy? What are you doing here?"

Fluttershy relaxed almost instantly at the raspy voice of her longtime friend, and offered a sincere smile as she dusted herself off. Her pink bangs were hiding her right blue eye, and she was speaking in her more then usual quiet voice."Oh, hello Rainbow Dash, I-I'm sorry if I am disturbing you. I just saw Applejack trotting off from this direction and I wanted to make sure everything was okay.

At the thought of the previous argument that spiked between the two, Rainbow Dash scoffed and placed her hooves on her flanks, taking off into the air for a few seconds."It totally is not, that stubborn pony refuses to even allow me to comfort her! Some friend she is." Her magenta eyes found the calm and gentle ones of Fluttershy, who cowered a bit at her friends aggressive attitude. Rainbow Dash came down from the sky, and offered a half-apologetic smile."Sorry Fluttershy, I sometimes forget how sensitive you could be with me being so... wild."

"Oh, it's quite alright Rainbow Dash. What happened anyways?" Fluttershy was now sitting on her haunches, several rabbits, and other various forest creatures were surrounding her. The falcon sat on her head, appearing to be slumbering silently and peacefully.

"Applejack and me got into another argument, and she ran off in a hurry because she couldn't handle me touching her for some reason. Apparently her Aunt Orange in Manehattan is dying." The last part of the sentence made Rainbow Dash wince in guilt, maybe she was over analyzing this a bit.

"Oh my Rainbow Dash! Perhaps you two should talk this over, I am sure that Applejack is just going through a hard time, you know how sensitive she is about her family." Fluttershy was stroking the ears of Angel Bunny, her favorite companion pet who was a snow-white rabbit with a demanding attitude and large appetite.

"You're right, Fluttershy. I should go find her, but she's probably still upset. Was there anything else you needed?" Rainbow Dash felt more soothed now that she had been calmed down by the most gentle natured person she knew, and her eyes were now focused completely on her friend.

"Well," Fluttershy began while she halted her petting of Angel and glanced down to the dirt path nervously, her voice became high pitched once more."There was one thing... however, I don't think I want to tell anypony right now."

"What? Why not?" Rainbow Dash was more allured now and leaned forward, clearly perusing this topic.

"... It has to do with romance, Rainbow."

"What?"

"Yes... romance. Finally, for once Rainbow, someone has captured my heart that isn't one of my lovely little woodland creatures." She smiled bashfully, her yellow cheeks were beginning to blush violently. She drew in a deep breath and turned around to make sure nobody was around, and finally, she spoke once more.

"Rainbow..."

Rainbow Dash was almost about to abruptly shake the yellow Pegasus and plead with her to just put her curiosity to an end, but what came next was enough that brought Rainbow Dash to slouch down to the ground, her jaw dropped slightly open.

"I'm in love with Rarity."

Rainbow Dash had turned her head a few times around to make sure that nopony was looking, and quickly, she cleared her throat, yelling at the top of her lungs,"WHAT!"

Fluttershy cowered in response to the yelling, and the falcon cawed out, ruffling his feathers in defense of the loud noise. The critters surrounded Fluttershy, seeking her for protection. A few bounded off into the woods once more, followed in pursuit after the falcon. Fluttershy was whimpering now, tears filling her eyes."I-I'm sorry R-Rainbow, maybe I-I should just be going now..."

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, but you of all ponies, I'm sorry... I just never saw that coming!"


	3. Sonic Rainboom

Author's Note: Hello and welcome to Chapter 3 of Me and God Love Her! I am happy to see all the viewers that have made it this far, so if you enjoy the story, please leave a review, favorite, and follow. Also remember the follow or favorite my page to keep up on the latest updates! Otherwise, please note that this title was not supposed to be religious, it was a allusion to Toby Keith's song,"Me and God Love Her" which I found ultimately fit this couple.

Fluttershy had turned her head as her pink bangs covered her turquoise eyes, and she was now beginning to squeak as she attempted to speak. Rainbow Dash's face fell from one of shock and surprise to that of guilt and concern while she dashed over to Fluttershy, awkwardly putting a hoof on her shoulder and comforting her."Uh... Sorry Fluttershy, I didn't mean to get you upset."  
Fluttershy continued her squeaking for a few minutes, but her words were lost when she sprang into the air, her posture changing instantly while a common-colored white unicorn with a curled rich purple mane and brilliant dark blue eyes approached them. Rainbow Dash smiled to herself, enjoying the reaction her longtime friend as soon as Rarity walked into view. She was carrying a bag full of fabrics, wearing an overly-large yellow hat decor with flowers of several different types.  
Fluttershy swooped down to the ground once more, and cowered slightly behind Rainbow Dash while Rarity approached closer. She was always so silent, but this moment was when Fluttershy quivered and didn't even make a noise, she seemed almost frozen in place as Rarity was less then 20 yards away from them. She appeared to be checking each fabric was exact and had a place on her latest dress, as she was muttering to herself words of approval. Afar another 2 yards, she noticed Rainbow Dash and a familiar pink tail cowering from near her.  
"Hello Rainbow Dash, darling! What a pleasant surprise, I suspect that you have finally managed to cough up the nerve to allow me to model your figure on a line of new dresses for Pegasus? Wonderful!" Rarity was trotting faster towards them now, not even giving the Rainbow colored pegasus to answer, while her friend continued to cower behind her. Rarity clearly knew who it was now, and her eyes focused on the pink tail curled around Rainbow Dash's hoof now. A surge of jealousy sparked through her.  
"Not even if Discord was brought back for the third time, Rarity. I wouldn't even do it if the Wonderbolts were stood by another great group of fliers, not now, not ever!" The pegasus spread her wings and proudly puffed out her chest, proving her point that she was far too proud and stubborn to stoop down to such lowly measures, even if it was to help a good friend. Rarity stopped and appeared to pout, but after a few moments continued to move even faster then before, at last catching up with her friends. Fluttershy was shaking violently now from behind Rainbow Dash, the tension from her was enough to cut with a butter knife.  
"What a shame, darling. You have a gifted form, anypony would be lucky to have a dress modeled with your measurements," She glanced behind the cyan pegasus now, her purple curls springing up as her head moved."Fluttershy, darling, why are you cowering behind Rainbow Dash? You know that I would never harm you.." Her voice oozed off concern, and the jealousy continued to spark as she saw the yellow pegasus move closer to her long time friend for comfort.  
Despite having always been used to comforting her overly emotional friend, Dash appeared to become annoyed with the constant cowering and silence from the opposite pegasus mare. She never understood why she would cower from her friends, they would never harm her, no matter the situation. Right? Fluttershy stared from behind Rainbow Dash now and silently spoke, nervousness dripped in her voice."I'm s-sorry Rarity, y-you're right. I just had something to tell y-you.. just not like this." She stared at the ground now, ashamed of her own according motions.  
Rainbow Dash managed to remove her hoof from Fluttershy's tight tail-embrace, and pulled away, so she was now standing on the side of Rarity and Fluttershy. Rarity's eyes narrowed while she walked forward slowly, and glancing down at the dirt path, she frowned. Would she risk getting her own beautiful coat dirty just to comfort her cowering friend, who was cowering from -her- of all ponies to begin with? Sighing, she slouched down into the dirt and placed a comforting hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder."Darling, you never have to fear telling me anything. We are best friends, after all! I promise, I will never be upset when you need to tell me something."  
"W-well," Fluttershy began squeaking, her pink tail swishing nervously while she whispered something beneath her breath, beginning to grow more nervous. Her eyes were glassy, her pupils large and fearful."Rarity the truth is that..." She drew in a deep breath, and Rainbow Dash leaned forward in anticipation of the upcoming moment, her wings fluttering with excitement.  
"I-I..." Fluttershy continued to squeak, and Rarity leaned forward, attempting to understand her. Fluttershy was now laying with her stomach pressed down into the dirt, and tears welled into her eyes, as she darted off into the direction of her cottage for protection, leaving her two friends stunned and confused in a cloud of unsettled dust from the speed of the pegasus in an attempt to escape the situation. Rarity coughed and began dusting off her coat, clearly upset that her friend was too nervous to tell what was on her mind.  
"What has gotten into that charming pegasus within the past few weeks? It seems that she is becoming disconnected, perhaps I did something wrong? Does she not like the factor that my tail has less volume then usual?" She frowned, spinning around to sneak a glance at her tail, which bounced up and down like a spring. Rainbow opened her mouth an attempt to speak, but was once more halted as a familiar voice shouted at the two of them from a distance. The cyan pegasus turned around, her magenta eyes scanning the area for any potential signs of danger or anyone that may need help. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw Twilight Sparkle approaching them with Spike sitting perched on her back, munching happily on a gem cupcake.  
"Hi girls! I have excellent news for you two! I just received a letter from Princess Cadence, and there is wonderful news for her and Shining Armor, the two of them are expecting a foal!" The proud princess was almost bouncing up and down in excitement, but her wings weighed her down. Her entire appearance had changed since her crowning of the newest of princess of Equestria, except for her personality. Twilight was as vibrant and stunning and always, always sharp and brilliant.  
"That is simply marvelous darling, please give the two newlyweds my best wishes! Oh, I should design a new section of clothing for the little foal when Princess Cadence is near full term." Rarity zoned out for several moments, staring in awe at the empty sky, clearly imaging her fashion on the newest addition to the royal family of Equestria. Rainbow Dash waved her hoof in front of the mares face and she laughed nervously, apologizing. Twilight Sparkle scuffed her hoof across the dirt, getting it a tad dusty while she scraped up some pebbles buried underneath the surface of the worn out path.  
"I shall remember to display the idea to her the next time I come in contact with my Shining Armor, Rarity. How is everypony today? I saw Fluttershy dash off into the direction of her cottage, did something happen?" The lavender unicorn tilted her head, analyzing her friends. Her horn was the only thing having her tiara remain steady upon her head, while she stretched out her wings and frowned in disappointment at the silence that persisted amongst them. It was almost an internal struggle amongst everyone of her friends to alert her when something personal happened.  
Rainbow Dash glanced down at the ground, attempting to smolder the flames of the fire that was growing from the tension between the three mares. Instead, she glanced to the clear, bright blue skies above. The sunlight glimmered across her mane, showing off the several spectrums of colors, and her magenta eyes dazzled with a rare shine. Almost by instinct, the two other mares were staring at her in curiosity. At last, Rarity cleared her throat and caught the cyan mare from her day dream. Rainbow Dash stared in return intently, and bowed her head down."Rarity... I don't know how to put this.." She began slowly, as the white unicorn leaned forward her eyes shining with a keen interest as Rainbow slowly spoke.  
"Please do go on darling, it's quite rude not to finish your statements which you began them. Come on, finish up." The unicorn was quite demanding at time, and clapped her hooves together, indicating her impatience. Rainbow's ears flattened against her head and she snorted in annoyance, but drew in a deep breath.  
"There is no sentimental way for me to say this without perhaps having it come to a shock for you... but Fluttershy is... Fluttershy is..." She began opening her mouth to form the words but was abruptly cut off by a hurl of yellow that appeared almost from thin air, which knocked her down to the ground with the loud screaming and pleading of her name, followed by squeaking. The yellow pegasus slowly helped her friend up, but appeared rather unsatisfied with almost allowing her secret to be told to the one she loved the most. If Rarity was to hear it, it might as well be from her own mouth, not anypony else.  
Fluttershy opened her mouth to speak, but didn't speak to have any idea of what to say now. Rainbow Dash was still in awe on how rapidly the pegasus had flown and how she had arrived there, had she been watching them from a distance? Usually Fluttershy was an incredibly weak and slow flyer, but perhaps the adrenaline and nervousness propelled her to Rainbow faster then one would have thought normal. Squeaks followed with the silence from Rarity and Twilight, who were both staring at the two Pegasus with a rather annoyed expression.  
At last, Rarity cleared her throat and bounced a few curls in her well kept mane,"Fluttershy, please do be a dear and tell me what is on your mind. If you are upset with me, I would rather know here and now so we can speak about this as two grown ponies, instead of two foals at school. Please now, tell me what is going on." The mare walked near Fluttershy, her dazzling blue eyes were impatient and searching the turquoise eyes of the opposite mare.  
Fluttershy moved near Rainbow Dash more, and leaned over to whisper into her ear. Rainbow agreed out loud with the occasional "uh-huh", "yeah", and "that could work". Her ears twitched as a devious grin grew across her face and she licked her slips before saluting Fluttershy and dashing off into the sky, a trail of rainbow spectrum colors following after her in a trail. After she was out of sight in the sky, Rarity and Twilight stared awkwardly at one another, waiting for the pegasus to return. All three remained silent, and Fluttershy slumped down.  
After several minutes of waiting, there was magnificent blur of several colors that streamed through the sky at the speed of sound, and as quick as before,a blur of colors came from the sky. An entire circle of color spread throughout the sky of Ponyville, followed by an aftermath shockwave of rainbow coloration that spread throughout the city and near Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack had raised her head from carrying a bucket of water to her plants, and nearly dropped it, her jade eyes shimmered with delight at the incredible sight of the Sonic Rainboom.  
"Oh... my," Twilight Sparkle and Rarity repeated almost out of breath at the sudden occurrence, however, Rainbow Dash usually only did this marvelous stunt when she was doing something for a grand occasion. What could have led her to do that? The blur of rainbow cam towards them and angled before impacted the ground and shot once more into the sky, as a flurry of rainbows surrounded a whole heap of clouds. Each cloud was placed in a special order to appear to be in the center of the rainbow circle in the sky. Several townies had stopped and stared in unison at the beautiful sight that unfolded. After just a few seconds, Rainbow Dash landed and pointed to the sky.  
There in the sky, in a bold letting was the words,"Rarity, I have been in love with you since I first met you. I always have, and always will be. -Fluttershy.". Twilight Sparkles wings unfurled in surprise and her mouth gaped open widely, while Fluttershy blushed a crimson coloration. Rainbow Dash was withhold

Author's Note: Hello and welcome to Chapter 3 of Me and God Love Her! I am happy to see all the viewers that have made it this far, so if you enjoy the story, please leave a review, favorite, and follow. Also remember the follow or favorite my page to keep up on the latest updates! Otherwise, please note that this title was not supposed to be religious, it was a allusion to Toby Keith's song,"Me and God Love Her" which I found ultimately fit this couple.

Fluttershy had turned her head as her pink bangs covered her turquoise eyes, and she was now beginning to squeak as she attempted to speak. Rainbow Dash's face fell from one of shock and surprise to that of guilt and concern while she dashed over to Fluttershy, awkwardly putting a hoof on her shoulder and comforting her."Uh... Sorry Fluttershy, I didn't mean to get you upset."  
Fluttershy continued her squeaking for a few minutes, but her words were lost when she sprang into the air, her posture changing instantly while a common-colored white unicorn with a curled rich purple mane and brilliant dark blue eyes approached them. Rainbow Dash smiled to herself, enjoying the reaction her longtime friend as soon as Rarity walked into view. She was carrying a bag full of fabrics, wearing an overly-large yellow hat decor with flowers of several different types.  
Fluttershy swooped down to the ground once more, and cowered slightly behind Rainbow Dash while Rarity approached closer. She was always so silent, but this moment was when Fluttershy quivered and didn't even make a noise, she seemed almost frozen in place as Rarity was less then 20 yards away from them. She appeared to be checking each fabric was exact and had a place on her latest dress, as she was muttering to herself words of approval. Afar another 2 yards, she noticed Rainbow Dash and a familiar pink tail cowering from near her.  
"Hello Rainbow Dash, darling! What a pleasant surprise, I suspect that you have finally managed to cough up the nerve to allow me to model your figure on a line of new dresses for Pegasus? Wonderful!" Rarity was trotting faster towards them now, not even giving the Rainbow colored pegasus to answer, while her friend continued to cower behind her. Rarity clearly knew who it was now, and her eyes focused on the pink tail curled around Rainbow Dash's hoof now. A surge of jealousy sparked through her.  
"Not even if Discord was brought back for the third time, Rarity. I wouldn't even do it if the Wonderbolts were stood by another great group of fliers, not now, not ever!" The pegasus spread her wings and proudly puffed out her chest, proving her point that she was far too proud and stubborn to stoop down to such lowly measures, even if it was to help a good friend. Rarity stopped and appeared to pout, but after a few moments continued to move even faster then before, at last catching up with her friends. Fluttershy was shaking violently now from behind Rainbow Dash, the tension from her was enough to cut with a butter knife.  
"What a shame, darling. You have a gifted form, anypony would be lucky to have a dress modeled with your measurements," She glanced behind the cyan pegasus now, her purple curls springing up as her head moved."Fluttershy, darling, why are you cowering behind Rainbow Dash? You know that I would never harm you.." Her voice oozed off concern, and the jealousy continued to spark as she saw the yellow pegasus move closer to her long time friend for comfort.  
Despite having always been used to comforting her overly emotional friend, Dash appeared to become annoyed with the constant cowering and silence from the opposite pegasus mare. She never understood why she would cower from her friends, they would never harm her, no matter the situation. Right? Fluttershy stared from behind Rainbow Dash now and silently spoke, nervousness dripped in her voice."I'm s-sorry Rarity, y-you're right. I just had something to tell y-you.. just not like this." She stared at the ground now, ashamed of her own according motions.  
Rainbow Dash managed to remove her hoof from Fluttershy's tight tail-embrace, and pulled away, so she was now standing on the side of Rarity and Fluttershy. Rarity's eyes narrowed while she walked forward slowly, and glancing down at the dirt path, she frowned. Would she risk getting her own beautiful coat dirty just to comfort her cowering friend, who was cowering from -her- of all ponies to begin with? Sighing, she slouched down into the dirt and placed a comforting hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder."Darling, you never have to fear telling me anything. We are best friends, after all! I promise, I will never be upset when you need to tell me something."  
"W-well," Fluttershy began squeaking, her pink tail swishing nervously while she whispered something beneath her breath, beginning to grow more nervous. Her eyes were glassy, her pupils large and fearful."Rarity the truth is that..." She drew in a deep breath, and Rainbow Dash leaned forward in anticipation of the upcoming moment, her wings fluttering with excitement.  
"I-I..." Fluttershy continued to squeak, and Rarity leaned forward, attempting to understand her. Fluttershy was now laying with her stomach pressed down into the dirt, and tears welled into her eyes, as she darted off into the direction of her cottage for protection, leaving her two friends stunned and confused in a cloud of unsettled dust from the speed of the pegasus in an attempt to escape the situation. Rarity coughed and began dusting off her coat, clearly upset that her friend was too nervous to tell what was on her mind.  
"What has gotten into that charming pegasus within the past few weeks? It seems that she is becoming disconnected, perhaps I did something wrong? Does she not like the factor that my tail has less volume then usual?" She frowned, spinning around to sneak a glance at her tail, which bounced up and down like a spring. Rainbow opened her mouth an attempt to speak, but was once more halted as a familiar voice shouted at the two of them from a distance. The cyan pegasus turned around, her magenta eyes scanning the area for any potential signs of danger or anyone that may need help. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw Twilight Sparkle approaching them with Spike sitting perched on her back, munching happily on a gem cupcake.  
"Hi girls! I have excellent news for you two! I just received a letter from Princess Cadence, and there is wonderful news for her and Shining Armor, the two of them are expecting a foal!" The proud princess was almost bouncing up and down in excitement, but her wings weighed her down. Her entire appearance had changed since her crowning of the newest of princess of Equestria, except for her personality. Twilight was as vibrant and stunning and always, always sharp and brilliant.  
"That is simply marvelous darling, please give the two newlyweds my best wishes! Oh, I should design a new section of clothing for the little foal when Princess Cadence is near full term." Rarity zoned out for several moments, staring in awe at the empty sky, clearly imaging her fashion on the newest addition to the royal family of Equestria. Rainbow Dash waved her hoof in front of the mares face and she laughed nervously, apologizing. Twilight Sparkle scuffed her hoof across the dirt, getting it a tad dusty while she scraped up some pebbles buried underneath the surface of the worn out path.  
"I shall remember to display the idea to her the next time I come in contact with my Shining Armor, Rarity. How is everypony today? I saw Fluttershy dash off into the direction of her cottage, did something happen?" The lavender unicorn tilted her head, analyzing her friends. Her horn was the only thing having her tiara remain steady upon her head, while she stretched out her wings and frowned in disappointment at the silence that persisted amongst them. It was almost an internal struggle amongst everyone of her friends to alert her when something personal happened.  
Rainbow Dash glanced down at the ground, attempting to smolder the flames of the fire that was growing from the tension between the three mares. Instead, she glanced to the clear, bright blue skies above. The sunlight glimmered across her mane, showing off the several spectrums of colors, and her magenta eyes dazzled with a rare shine. Almost by instinct, the two other mares were staring at her in curiosity. At last, Rarity cleared her throat and caught the cyan mare from her day dream. Rainbow Dash stared in return intently, and bowed her head down."Rarity... I don't know how to put this.." She began slowly, as the white unicorn leaned forward her eyes shining with a keen interest as Rainbow slowly spoke.  
"Please do go on darling, it's quite rude not to finish your statements which you began them. Come on, finish up." The unicorn was quite demanding at time, and clapped her hooves together, indicating her impatience. Rainbow's ears flattened against her head and she snorted in annoyance, but drew in a deep breath.  
"There is no sentimental way for me to say this without perhaps having it come to a shock for you... but Fluttershy is... Fluttershy is..." She began opening her mouth to form the words but was abruptly cut off by a hurl of yellow that appeared almost from thin air, which knocked her down to the ground with the loud screaming and pleading of her name, followed by squeaking. The yellow pegasus slowly helped her friend up, but appeared rather unsatisfied with almost allowing her secret to be told to the one she loved the most. If Rarity was to hear it, it might as well be from her own mouth, not anypony else.  
Fluttershy opened her mouth to speak, but didn't speak to have any idea of what to say now. Rainbow Dash was still in awe on how rapidly the pegasus had flown and how she had arrived there, had she been watching them from a distance? Usually Fluttershy was an incredibly weak and slow flyer, but perhaps the adrenaline and nervousness propelled her to Rainbow faster then one would have thought normal. Squeaks followed with the silence from Rarity and Twilight, who were both staring at the two Pegasus with a rather annoyed expression.  
At last, Rarity cleared her throat and bounced a few curls in her well kept mane,"Fluttershy, please do be a dear and tell me what is on your mind. If you are upset with me, I would rather know here and now so we can speak about this as two grown ponies, instead of two foals at school. Please now, tell me what is going on." The mare walked near Fluttershy, her dazzling blue eyes were impatient and searching the turquoise eyes of the opposite mare.  
Fluttershy moved near Rainbow Dash more, and leaned over to whisper into her ear. Rainbow agreed out loud with the occasional "uh-huh", "yeah", and "that could work". Her ears twitched as a devious grin grew across her face and she licked her slips before saluting Fluttershy and dashing off into the sky, a trail of rainbow spectrum colors following after her in a trail. After she was out of sight in the sky, Rarity and Twilight stared awkwardly at one another, waiting for the pegasus to return. All three remained silent, and Fluttershy slumped down.  
After several minutes of waiting, there was magnificent blur of several colors that streamed through the sky at the speed of sound, and as quick as before,a blur of colors came from the sky. An entire circle of color spread throughout the sky of Ponyville, followed by an aftermath shockwave of rainbow coloration that spread throughout the city and near Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack had raised her head from carrying a bucket of water to her plants, and nearly dropped it, her jade eyes shimmered with delight at the incredible sight of the Sonic Rainboom.  
"Oh... my," Twilight Sparkle and Rarity repeated almost out of breath at the sudden occurrence, however, Rainbow Dash usually only did this marvelous stunt when she was doing something for a grand occasion. What could have led her to do that? The blur of rainbow cam towards them and angled before impacted the ground and shot once more into the sky, as a flurry of rainbows surrounded a whole heap of clouds. Each cloud was placed in a special order to appear to be in the center of the rainbow circle in the sky. Several townies had stopped and stared in unison at the beautiful sight that unfolded. After just a few seconds, Rainbow Dash landed and pointed to the sky.  
There in the sky, in a bold letting was the words,"Rarity, I have been in love with you since I first met you. I always have, and always will be. -Fluttershy.". Twilight Sparkles wings unfurled in surprise and her mouth gaped open widely, while Fluttershy blushed a crimson coloration. Rainbow Dash was withhold a smile.


End file.
